


Sweet Elixr

by irridateduvray



Category: Fantasy - Fandom, Near Future - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Merman/Human, Mermen, OC, Original Character - Freeform, based off of a random gay dream, fishkin, i really liked it, takes place in near future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irridateduvray/pseuds/irridateduvray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The initial shock of seeing a washed up and seemingly half fish person laying on the beach and shallowly breathing, was enough to make Felix Michales's face scrunch up as he rubbed his eyes. He couldn't believe what he was seeing but obviously this thing needed help. Thank the gods he has a car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trust?

**Author's Note:**

> So this shit is honestly something I was compelled to write after I had a dream of a gay grumpy merman who hated pickles being taken care of some random human who found him and took him to his home in the country. I'm listing it as in the future because aye fish people don't exist.

Obviously seeing a person that was half fish laying on the beach face down wasn't normal at all but for some bizarre reason, that was exactly what Felix Michales was seeing. He had come to merely visit the sea, just see what there was to be seen with water as far as the eye can see and now apparently a species not to have been seen ever until now with sand plastered to its damp body. 

For about five minutes, Felix just stood there and stared at the thing, trying to process the sight yet failing miserably. All he gathered was the fact that it was still breathing and could be any gender with the length of its almost white blonde hair. By getting closer, he was able to see gills on the side of a pale neck and webbed hands. This was all too fucking weird.

Felix incredulously looked over the thing's orange tail, noticing rips all over it, missing scales, and glittering blood. Slowly the man bent down and shook it's shoulder, frowning when he saw sharp pointed black finger nails. He hopes the thing doesn't swipe at him. At the movement, the thing's gills flared open and eased back down, spines along it's forearms rippling. Another shove after Felix squatted and the thing let out a soft hiss, causing the man to quickly remove his hand. 

The salty water lapped at the thing's tail, making it shift every now and then and cleaning away some of the blood on the tip of it. Felix inhaled and shook his head, hands jittering as he built up the nerve to flip this thing over, he needed a name for it but he absolutely refused to call it a mermaid. No way. It sounded too childish. After about another minute, Felix stood and braced his hands under it's body, quickly pulling up and flipping it over. Immediately, he could tell it was of a male gender. It had a flat chest and defined facial features, even if it's body was unhealthily thin and petite. 

As Felix examined the cuts on the front, he didn't notice when it's eyes snapped open, revealing an icy pale blue, contrasting completely from the orange of the tail. The fish man locked eyes with Felix and hissed warningly, sharp bloodied teeth baring and making the man take a step back. If this was a dream, he wanted to wake up and he wanted to wake up soon. 

Sadly after rubbing his eyes again, he didn't wake up n'or did the obviously angry fish person disappear. He needed to figure out a name for it, but what if it didn't speak English? He may as well test it out or this was going nowhere. He felt compelled to get this thing to safety. 

"Do you- Can you understand what I'm saying?" Quickly, the sentence wiped the angry expression off the fish person's face, replacing it was a confused one as it slowly nodded. Great. "Can I have a name?" A shake of the head made him sigh, trying again. "Can I pick you up? If more people come you're going to be in danger." 

The merman- fish person looked around, face scrunching up in an apprehensive expression before it cleared its throat and looked back up to Felix. "And- what tells me I will not be in danger with you?" It's voice was croaky and small, strained really but it was cute and vulnerable, grumpy. 

"Trust." Felix grinned politely, hoping he could get them out of here quick before the night patrol sweeped across and took this obviously coherent species to the government to be cut open and dissected. Felix glanced around before looking back down at the other, this was all overwhelming and he wasn't even sure if this was real. Just go with it. 

The fish person nodded it's head slowly, reflexively growling and flinching away when Felix stepped closer and got his arms around the bottom of the tail and the back, he had no other way to comfortaby carry this thing. 

"Okay seriously. Can I know your name or at least what your species is? What should I call you?" Felix grumbled, huffig when he began walking towards his car. Damn it the blood was going to ruin the back seat. The man kept his eyes on his feet, making sure he didn't trip over anything, especially with the way those sharp claws were digging into his shoulders. 

Finally, the fish man hesitantly answered, murmuring it almost too quietly for Felix to hear. "My name is Espen, i am a fishkin." 

Espen. Neat.

"Well alright Espen, we are going into a car and I am going to take you to my home to try and close these wounds. You alright with that." The man mumbled to the fish kin. It was better than merman but was still cheesy. Whatever. Espen nodded to that, not understanding what a car was, but threw a questioning glare to the human after he had awkwardly opened a door to a weird device. 

After failing miserably with opening the car's back door, Felix sighed. "Hey, Espen. So I don't drop you, grab that handle and pull up, okay?" Again, Espen nodded and did as he was told, looking confused when he heard a pop and the door swung open, flinching away from it and hissing. 

Felix snorted and hummed, thinking of a way to comfortably get Espen in there without pulling up on his scales. After finally getting Espen's help with sliding himself over the leather seating, the fishkin growled and pouted at his position, shifting and pulling himself into a sitting position against the other door. 

The man nodded and locked the back doors, pulling Espen's attention as he tried to dig the knobs out of the slots they slid into. Felix sat himself in the front seat and winced when he started up his car and heard Espen snarl back at the engine. 

This was going to be a long car ride.


	2. Travel

Getting through an hour long car ride back into the country with an angry fish-kin was stressing and loud. After Espen had gotten over the engine's rumble, he huffed and moved back to trying to pull the lock up, face scrunching as his nails dig into the leather. Felix got over the noise of scraping and unlocked the door, scaring the other and making him growl and slam his hand down onto it, successfully locking it again before the game started over again. 

Thirty minutes in, Espen began babbling mindlessly about his tail being a mess, and how dry his skin one, only calming down when the man said hed get him in water as soon as possible. 

Espen would let out a throaty growl every time they hit a bump, gills flaring open as he looked around to try and find what caused the abrupt force but would only huff when he saw no source.

Fourty-five minutes in and Felix was sure there were rips and holes in all of the leather of the back seat with the way Espen decided to try and sit up and claw at the sest, claiming it was sticking to his tail and he didn't like it. Apparently stuffing against his wounds was better than the slick surface of what used to be Felix's back seats. 

Once Felix was pulling into his house's long driveway, Espen was moving to stare out the window at the gigantic pond, tongue sticking out in concentration when it disappeared behind trees. Espen went back to ripping up the seats, not like it mattered anymore anyways. 

When the car stopped and Felix climbed out, Espen's eyes went wide. Where was the human going? Was he just leaving him here in this tiny prison? The fishkin quickly manuvered himself to get to the other window, pushing his face against it when Felix entered the large, two story house. He whined and only perked up when he saw Felix coming back out, webbed hands pushing against the window and only backing up when he saw the new human and what seems to be a moving flat platform on wheels. 

The door was unlocked and opened, Espen moving forward immediately to look at it , gripping it and glaring when it was pulled out of his hand again. The female human gasped at the sight of the orange and bloodied tail, along with the absolutely demolished back seat. Espen bared his teeth at the new human until Felix stepped in the way. 

Felix quickly rubbed his face and picked Espen up again, setting him on the platform and surprisingly it was comfortable. The fishkin immediately swiped at the new female's hand when it tried to touch him, snarling and curling away from the person. 

Once they had gone up the stairs of the front entrance to the place Felix must have meant home was. It was cool inside, causing his gills to snap closed and his spines pull tight to his arms. When Felix handed him the first water bottle, he looked at it and then back up to the man, wondering how the water was held within nothing. 

He bit straight through the nothing that crinkled and broke easily under his teeth, tasing the water and immediately drinking it like he was dehydrated. He probably was. Felix stared at him as he emptied the bottle quickly. This time before handing him another, he took the cap off for Espen and handed it to him, watching as the fishkin caught the drift and drank it all properly within thirty seconds. 

Felix blinked and stopped moving the soft thing that can only be a bed, looking at the wounds and wondering how he was going to suture them closed without being killed. The man grabbed the sutures and needle, apologizing before tying Espen's arms down onto the bed, hoping to quickly get the job done after he sterilized the wounds and needle, carefully pushing the needle in and out of each gash neatly, ignoring Espens yelps and warning snarls. Once he was done with the front, he didn't even try to move to the back, only untying the fishlin's hands and allowing him to swipe and hiss while Felix stood a good distance away. 

When Felix offered Espen another water bottle, he took it and defiantly bit into the side again. Seeing that it didn't piss Felix off, he huffed and just growled when the bed began moving. There was a smaller, vibrant colored pond in one of the rooms. 

Seeing that it was full of water and obviously big enough to hold him, he perked up, throwing the water bottle away somewhere and trying to get into the water as soon as the transport bed was stopped next to the small pond, this must have been what Felix was talking about to the small box in the car. He called it a pool.

All Espen needed to get into the pool was a bit of a push and he was in. Immediately he felt the difference between this water and his home's water. This was lighter and had no salt or any chemicals and the whirring coming from one corner of the pool intimidated him. Espen flicked his tail and circled around the pool, gills opening and closing as he soothed his throat and spines with the water. After getting himself wet, his head peeked up again to look at Felix, who was now holding some type of fish. 

It was days since Espen ate last, so when he smelled the fish, he swam to the edge nearest the man and reached out for it. He didn't mind the bland taste when Felix handed it to him, sinking his teeth into its side as he sunk back down into the water. It was big enough to fill his stomach for now. Instead of holding still, he got payback for the slippery string in his tail by spraying the human with water. The movement caused a bit of pain as the string pulled, making him stop and instead let his spine open and close. 

The pain was worth the view of a soaked Felix, Espen grinning toothily from across the pool.

**Author's Note:**

> Description of characters Felix and Espen. 
> 
> Felix-   
> Felix is a tall male who stands at the height of 6'2" and has glasses, mostly for reading. His hair is a dark brown that turns a deep golden color when met with the sun and is pretty much always styled back into a messy and lazy pompadour. From living in the country and working on most of his time, he had a nice tan. His eyes are a golden hazel, specks of green poking through when you look close enough. He is usually laid back but you really do not want to piss him off.
> 
> Espen-  
> Espen is a petite fish-kin male who would only come up to Felix's collar bones if he were able to stand. His tail is a bright orange with the scales deepening in hue as they go downwards. He is skinny, to the point in which you can see the outline of his ribs, but he is indeed muscular. You wouldn't want to get into a fight with this overly grumpy and jittery boy. Due to fights and bullying, his skin is littered with scars that stick out against pale coloration. That is what you get from living in the bottom of the ocean. Along his forearms are spines much like the end of his tail, usually flattened against his arms butbare sharp at the tip, mostly for protection. Webbed hands have dark colored talon-like nails, meant for shredding his prey along with razor sharp teeth, he was in no means a herbivore. No matter what condition his hair is in, wet or dry, it will always flick back into nice low maintenence fluff, slicked back and up into points.


End file.
